The Big Day
by Mrs. Warden
Summary: The Warden and Gen are are getting married. But someone comes and crashes it. Also Gen is my character.


Jackknife interups a wedding and Jailbot stops him. Then the theme song. It starts off with The Warden getting all excuited to be getting married.

The Warden:" Now I want everything perfect for the wedding. I want Gen to remember this day forever."

Jared: " I'm sure everything will be perfect, sir. "

The Warden: " It better because if it's not then this is the day that you will never forget."

Jared: " Yes, sir, minster Wared, sir."

The Warden: Oh also go and wake up Gen don't want her to miss the best day of her life."

Jared: " Right on it, sir."

Jared goes and wakes up Gen. At his surprise she is already awake and looking dreadful.

Gen: " Oh Jared thank god your here I need your help. This wedding planing has been so stressful on me. I need you to hire a someone to help get me ready."

Jared: " Yes ma."

Gen: " Thank you, Jared. I must look my best for The Warden.

Jared looks in the phone book for someone. Then he found someone.

Jared: " Yes, at six she must be ready. Great see you then. That was easy."

The only thing he didn't see is the small print that said, _If getting married with someone with complete power over people don't bother calling, I just might steal him._

_**Ten minutes later**_

Then arrived was a young woman that looks slightly like Gen. She had brown hair with a flower printed shirt and a yellow pants. The Warden comes and greets the woman.

The Warden: " Welcome to Superjail! I am The Warden and who would you might be?

Woman: " I am Jane Wood and I am here to help the lovely bride to be get ready.

The Warden: " Oh how wonderful right this way.

The Warden brings Jane to Gen's room.

The Warden: " Oh Gen, there is someone here to help you get ready for tonight."

Gen: " Great, please come in we have so much to do."

The Warden: " I let you two alone. I have things to do too."

Jane: " So what do you want me to do first?"

Gen: " I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jane: " Well, we start on your hair. What would you like?"

Gen: " Anything that would look best."

After a long hour and a half, Jane was done. Gen's hair was in the must perfect bun.

Jane: " Well, what do you think? "

Gen: " It's perfect."

After Gen's nails and makeup was done it was time to put on the dress. Gen comes out with the dress on.

Jane: " It is beauitful. It looks a little big though."

Gen: " That is probaly because it is for someone who is 25 instead for a 15 year old."

Jane: " Wait,did you say you were 15?"

Gen: " Yes, of course what did you think I was looking like this?

Jane: " I thought you were like 20 that looks really young. Who in their right minds would marry a 15 year old?"

Gen: " The Warden of course. He didn't tell you, that is a surprise."

Jane: " You are getting married to The Warden. _Jane had a evil look on her face but Gen_ _did not notice. _You must be one lucky girl getting to have all that power."

Gen: " What are you talking about?"

Jane: " You don't know. Well being married to The Warden means that once he is gone you get to take power of Superjail."

Gen: " I don't want The Warden to be gone."

Jane: " Pitty, then if you don't want then I'll just have to take it._ Jane grabed a brown sack and put it over Gen's head. _Sorry sweetie I just can't you throw away that such power and not use it."

_Gen was struggle while Jane was taking her to the basement. Once they got there Jane put Gen in a cage._

Jane: " Now you stay there and be a girl while I take your place."

Gen: " Why are you doing this?"

Jane: " I am doing this because of power. Since you don't want it I'll just take it."

Gen: " I don't care about any of that stuff. I am marrying him because I love him not because he has power over Superjail."

Jane: " You are going to make me vomit."

Gen: " You are never going to get away with this!"

Jane: " I already have." (evil laugh)

Gen: " How are going to fool everyone thinking youare me? The Warden maybe stupid sometimes but he's not blind."

Jane: " I have a necklace that lets me look and sound like the person I am being by a single DNA sample. Now for the finishing touch.(Jane priks Gen's finger and blood drips on the necklace. Jane transform into Gen.) There thats better. Now excuse me I have a wedding to get to.

Gen: " What am I going to do? I know. ( Gen pushes up her sleave to use her watch.) I'll call Jailbot. Jailbot its me come to the basement quick.( Jailbot arrives at the basement.) Thank god. Jane is trying to marry The Warden for his money and his job. She is using a necklace to look like me. Hurry Jailbot before its too late.

**Back at the Wedding**

The Warden: " Has anyone seen Jailbot? He is suppose to be here."

Gen (Jane); " I'm sure he will be here. Now hurry and get out there it is starting."

**During the Vows**

Gen (Jane): " Can we hurry this up?"

The Warden: " Oh in a hurry are we."

Gen (Jane): " More than you know it."

**Then busts in the real Gen.**

Gen: " You get away from my man. She is not Gen. It is Jane."

"Gen": " If I'm not Gen then why would I do this."( Jane grabs The Warden and kisses him.)

Gen: " You son of a bitch."

**Gen** **attacked Jane. Jailbot broke it up and was holding them.**

Jared: " How do we know which one is which?"

The Warden: " I know only the true Gen can create that spark when we have sex."

Right Gen: Ok I'll go first.

left Gen: " Not until we are married."

The Warden: " The left one is the real Gen."

Gen: " Oh Warden I knew you were going to pick me."

The Warden: " Of course. I'm sorry this wasn't the perfect day you hoped it would be."

Gen: " Nothing would ruin this day besides not being able to marry you."

_Gen_ _and The Warden redid the ceremony. Later that night they had the best sex of their lives._


End file.
